Eleanor smith:Teenage years (Gravity falls story)
by Potterandhungergames
Summary: Eleanor has just moved to Glass shard beach by her parents.A seventeen-year-old with a big nest of black curls and green e thought it was a bad idea moving her that was before she meets Stanford pines. Ford X OC Story.(There both seventeen set when Stan and ford are teenagers)
1. Chapter 1-Moving in

Chapter 1-Moving in

I see the sign "Glass shard beach".What kinda name is that for a place,beach or any where people are moving just doesn't give a good first impression to we drive further into this strange place,I see many people walking around one of them walking into a pole.I shudder from the fact that the IQ of these people could not be high.

Looking down at my book,i'm comforted by the words they always calmed me me away from the world that hated me so that met me,other than my family seemed to take my odd situation born with an birth abnormality that gave you only one fully formed leg,wasn't exactly considered "normal".

We pull up next to our new house,it was a two storey building with a tiny flat above apartment as they called it didnt know anything about this new place,mum and dad moving us here was a very fast we really didn't have a chance to even argue was there chance to get out of the east end,so they were taking it.

"Come on Ellie,get your head out that bloody book"Bono (my brother) chimes in carrying a suitcase out the boot

"Bono,don't swear"My mum turns to me "But darling can you please help me?"

"Yeah...sorry mum"I rush out,placing my book down

My mum hands me two chairs to take upstairs,wow they were heavy.I manage to get them upstairs with some jokes from Bono.I Ignore him,as we slowly unpack all the boxes from the car.I see the flat change from a empty space into something that feels more like this place wouldn't be to bad,it would just take a lot of getting used to.I remember my book and while running down to get it I see our neighbours,it was just the same size as ours but seemed different.

"Dinner!"I hear my mother yell

I run back up the stairs thinking about that strange building,I had a strange feeling maybe I'm going crazy.

After dinner I jump on my bed,looking over at the neighbours place.

"Ellie stop..!"

"What?"

"You have been looking over at that house for the last hours..its getting creepy"

"Bono,I'm telling you theres something strange about that place"

"I'm telling you its creepy..stop"

"Oh fine...but if I end up being right"

"Just go to sleep"

"But theres still something strange about it"

"Ellie.."

"Just because your two minutes older doesn't mean you can boss m-"

"Ellie..I swear to god"

"Fine..Im turning it off"

Switching of the light,I slowly drift off to sleep thinking about the house across the street that in my eyes is so strange.I would have to find out the answer to this mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-If you want money,you need a Job

Over the next week,we settle in quickly,i managed to instant myself as an invisible girl that nobody noticed.I'm just a flash of big black nest hair and green even knew my name.I qualify that as a complete back in poplar knew me as the freakish smith .Here I would not be noticeable.I would make sure of that.

I walk past this beautiful vintage bookshop,its glass windows where just call me into look I venture into the tall walls of books,I can feel the were all bound in either leather and many different hues of the authors that had spent there lives giving the world there stories it was I come across "Alice in wonderland".It was a beautiful copy with original illustrations and signed by the author himself.I just had to have it.

Which brought me to begging my mother for money "Please...please...please"

"Ellie No.."Mum looks at me with a stern expression "We need all the money we have at the moment..starting up the garage hasn't been cheap!"

"I know...but what about the-"

"Ellie if you want money your gonna have to get a Job sweetheart"

"But-"

"Ellie please..'

"Mum...please-"

"Ellie stop bothering your mother..your just gonna have to work for it"

"Daddy?"I sing sweetly to my father

"Ellie don't even try that on me your seventeen years old its about time you started earning your own money.."

"Well can I help at the garage"

Bono nearly coughs up his dinner ,I look at him offended "What?"

"Ellie you got your foot stuck in a bucket last time we let you help out.."he put little air quite around "help"

"My god...That was one time"

The sound of the crackling bacon brought me away from my staring contest with then cuts in

"Mrs hannigan needs a childminder for sammy tonight"

"I don't know?...I really don't know if I could do that "

"Ellie you've looked after Emily time and time again you'll be fine"

"Yes but Emily is my niece mum"

"Looking after her is no different then looking after sammy"

"Alright.."I say

Remebering my four year old niece Emily,the daughter of my older brother always asked me to look after her.

"Here is the address..shes expecting you at seven'

"Mum that is in ten minutes"

Mum looks shocked and says

"Oh sorry honey..but You're gonna have to run..I told her you were punctuational"

"What did you do that for?"

"Ellie don't argue just go"

I dash out the door,making it just in time.

"Hey sweetie.."

"Hi..Mrs Hannigan was it?"

" lovely to meet you Ellie"She leads me to a nursery "Now this is sammy"

"How old is he?"I ask,expecting to look after an older child

"He is six months dear I thought your mum explained that"

"Oh no she did..I just can't believe how adorable he is"

"Yes he is adorable"She smiles at her baby "Now he will probably sleep most the time but his bottles are prepared if there's any problems ill be back at nine"She hands me a piece of paper

I smile reassuringly "ok thank you Mrs Hannigan..I'll see you at nine o'clock.."

Sammy wasn't any trouble,he went to sleep for most the time waking up once or twice.

"Oh he was no trouble honestly"

"Thank you dear"Mrs Hannignan says handing me twenty dollars "I will be telling people how good you are"

"Oh no thank you Mrs Hannigan"

"Honestly dear I don't know how you did it?"

"I honestly don't know"

"Oh well..Thank you anyway..I'll see you next week"

"Most defentlIy"i reply leaving,not feeling to bad about having a job.I cant be that bad at it,I was atleast on my way to earning the money for that book.

Mrs Hannigan kept her word telling a lot more mothers of my services.I got a lot more calls to Babysit.

One day the next door neighbours call to have me babysit,I reluctantly agree kinda scared of I had to face my fear,so I go over there.

I knock on the door being greeted by a women wearing a red, sleeveless dress, white heels, golden bangles, and large golden hoop earrings. She had long nails,dark red lipstick and purple eye shadow,her hair in a large part of her hair up in a partial beehive, leaving the rest of it underneath her eyes were visible,it was clear she needed a break from her baby.A tall man appears with light brown hair and a tiny fedora shadows his face so I cannot see his demeaner was stoick,he seemed like the kind of man that didnt say much.

After having a quick conversation with her,both of them practically legging it out of the door.I settle down on the sofa,reading my favourite book for the hundredth inside the strange house didn't feel that scary,I was worrying about nothing.

Untill I heard the baby,or shermie as he was know began to cry. I tried feeding him,changing I tried continued to cry and cry and cry and only thing I hadn't tried was singing,just because it worked on Emily didn't mean it would work on this little one.I had to stop him from crying.

"Lavenders blue dilly dilly...lavenders green..."I begin to sing.

He seems to calm down so I continue on "When I'm king you shall be queen..who told you so dilly dilly..."

Shermies eyes close as I sing the last two lines.I smile placing him back into his really was sweet when he was sleeping.

I hear a creak from behind round I see a tall brown haired bloke just about my brown eyes staring at me through his stare at each other for a few seconds untill the silence is broken by his breaking voice "Who are you?"

"I'm Eleanor..Eleanor smith...the baby sitter"I try to

explain

"I do remember my parents briefly mentioning a baby sitter" he mumbled,looking kinda nervous talking to me as I see his six fingered hands stay near to his side

I shake out of it "Uh sorry I wasn't aware anyone was here."

"Yeah I was just studying.."

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you..I was just trying to get him to stop crying"

"You didn't"

"Oh thank the Lord..I really hate disturbing people when there busy,I don't mean to but I always seem funny how you can easily disturb someone by doing the smallest thing..."I realised my ramblings hadn't given him a Chance to speak "Sorry you didn't even ask about that..Anyway I didn't cacth you're name"

"Stanford"He slightly blushed as he offered me an hand

"Lovely to meet you Stanford"I shake his hand lightly

He pulls his hand away soon after and disappears back into his room.A quick glance revealed stacks of books almost erupting from his was so similar to my room,well atleast my side.I think on Stanford pines for the rest of the day.I just couldn't get him out of my head.


	3. Chapter 3-Getting to know you

Chapter 3-Getting to know you

Babysitting for the Pines became a regular occurrence,every other Friday I would go over and look after had become a somewhat obsession for me,I mean I just couldn't stop thinking about those six fingers.I knew it was something he wanted to hide,that's how I feel about my don't understand what its like to feel like you were born told my mum it was just the way things go,one described it as I just wasn't quite ready one could have changed easy to hide it in the winter,long trousers are my best is not,once I tried to wear trousers for a whole days into the summer I fainted from heat exhaustion,my dreams of stress-free summer were ruined.

Stanford still didn't have any idea about my birth defect,wasn't exactly gonna tell him out , Shermie had different plans by spilling a whole cartoon of milk on me.

"Oh shermie.."I sigh looking at the mess he had made,I bend down to clean it.

"What happened?"Stanford asked walking out of his room

"Oh there was a minor spill"

"Minor!"He looks down,his eyes widen at the milk stain on my trousers

"Could you watch Shermie for a second I just have to change?"

He nods as I grab my bag with my shorts rushing into the walk out hoping desperately he wouldn't notice my leg,even he did,he didn't mention it.

"Thank you so much for watching him"My tongue stopping me from rambling like last time.

"He is my brother after all.."

"Yes but it's my job to look after him"

"I wasn't gonna let you see there with a massive milk stain.."

"Well anyway thank you.."

"Its ok honestly.."

"Thank you.."

He blushed at my thank you,I don't think he got much attention from females,to be fair it was the same for me.I see out the corner of my eye Dungeons,Dungeons, and more Dungeons.

"I can't believe you have this game it's my favourite"

"Oh my,you do realise there's no backing out of the game I'm about to challenge you."

I laughed back competitively seeing and liking this new side to him "You sure you want to do? I beat everyone"

"You've never played me..and I'm good"

"Oh you're going down"

We spent the next few hours playing the game,it is an intensive match of after paper being of our prides were on the line.I knew the many insides out of this game,I had been studying it since I was very out he was better than me.I eventually give "Ok you won"

"Yes!" He said victoriously "we should've wagered a reward"

"Like what?

I could see him thinking "Maybe you could tell me about your leg"

"Wow..uhm..we just met.."I blush "Maybe we can just give you the satisfaction of winning"

"okay, it's fine tonight was fun, though?"as he turned away to walk back to his books

"I had a fun night too"I blush "uh I should probably check on shermie?...Thanks again Stanford"

He smiled, his gaze fixated on the book as he turned the pages

"Call me ford"

Me and Ford.I can't believe that he lets me call him by his nickname,although it is easier than calling him Stanford all the spent have spent the last two weeks at school is when his brother Stanley isn't around.I think he might be jealous of the time I and ford are spending 're just friends.I'm not gonna steal his brother one those rare occasions where he wasn't around.I took advantage of it.

"Ok I'm telling you..a swift pinch on someone's neck in the right place they are out for hours"

"I'm sorry but that sounds impossible just on a normal level of understanding," he says,sticking his fork in his noodles

"Yeah maybe your right..it would be a good weapon to have just in case, though"

"Try it on me"

"Ok..."

I slightly pinched his shoulder softly trying not to hurt him,he grinned then fell blank pretending to fall asleep, flopping his head to the side.I laugh reaching for a fortune cookie "ok you were right.."

When he doesn't reply,just laying there 'unconscious' his arms flopped down to the side.I start to get a little bit worried about it,thinking my theory had actually worked."Ford stop joking around?".I see him secretly in an attempt at revenge.I squeeze his nose passages together trapping some of the him gasp was funny at first then he started coughing.

"Oh sorry.I was just trying to wake you up"

He coughed heartily "Its..ok..."

"I really am sorry"

"Ellie..its ok"

"I just got so worried that my theory had actually worked.."

"It would never work,I was just joking believe me I was fine"

"Ok.I only just found a best friend I don't want to lose him"

"You consider me a best friend?"

"Of course, I do.I mean your so amazing,your sweet,kind and loving.."

He smiled as the whole room feel silent for a few world seemed to stop as I look into his brown were so like I knew him,for more days than I had.I don't know how we had so much in common think I thought that moving here would be the worst thing to happen to me,it turned out to be the lips looked so soft from where I was being able to know what Ford was thinking really was starting to freak me out a little.

Suddenly he leans in towards me until we are nose to heat from our cheeks burning so hot,I could sense at his lips,his dimples and those beautiful gaze wandered to the floor then back to him and just hands glide the side of my face,sweat dripping from his brow as he did.I feel sweat lightly as the lead up to my very first kiss was coming into lips looked so very that he would kiss me before his parents and or brother got home,otherwise, that could be blush deepens as he finally leans my daydreams suddenly coming true,as I lean in with him at the same time.

Our lips gently meet.


	4. Chapter 4-After

Chapter 4-After

As soon as our lips meet,the sensation was euphoria and onto the back of his head was the only thing that kept me this very moment, I wanted to kiss deepens suddenly as he places his hands on my cheek holding pulls away from my eyes opening in unison as we stare at each other seeming to repeat the moment before the intense look begins to scare me ,I get up from the sofa.

"Ellie I-?"Ford says "Please wait"

Shaking my head,I grab the door running out of it ignoring his frantic calls from behind the conversation with Ford is something I just couldn't do right now.I slammed the door to the house,getting Bono to run out of the lounge.

"I thought you were out-"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Why?"

"Bono please.."

"I have.."

"A girl over"

"Please don't tell mum and dad"

"Fine as long as you don't let anyone in to see me"."Halfway up the stairs

"Yes,your ladyship"

"I can ring them and tell them to come home"

"No..No, I won't let anyone in"

"Thanks"

Not even giving him a chance to answer before I close our bedroom against it,I cover my mouth to stop the sobs being heard by Bono.I was gonna lose my only friend,the only friend I had ever 's what I do I drive people away when they get way to ,everything was fine before that kiss now we can't ever go back to is what fills my head,as I realise how much of a coward I had could I have done this? Why is when everything is going perfect I always manage to mess it up?

I was able to crawl over to my bed,hiding from the world seemed to be the only into my knees,I don't see the door before the light hits my is standing at the doorway,I try to tell him how I that came out was heaving sobs "I`m so sorry"

He holds my cheek wiping away my really wasn't like this normally,so I imagine my shock when he hugged back into his arms.I love the feeling of warm and a syllable passes either of our lips,as he sits down behind me,arms still around against his chest my head falls into the crook of his skin was so soft,just as his I could stay here for a wanting to tell him how I felt.I loved the way he mumbled when too deep in concentration,his passion for science,the way he blushed and those amazing brown eyes.

I don't even notice that it had been one hour since Ford started to hug must have thought I was asleep cause I heard him whisper"I`m here Ellie,you're not gonna lose me don't worry"

* * *

Bono tapped me on the shoulder,making me jump waking up both me and Ford.I stare at my brother hazily "Wha-whats wrong?

"I need the room,its"He says through gritted teeth

"NO-Where am I meant to go?"

"You can stay over mine"Ford cuts in

"Then it's sorted"

Bono shoves us out of the room his giggling girlfriend following him me to walk over to of our parents had luckily gone away at the same time for the whole was breaking so many rules frankly, I didn't want to know what he had planned.I tried to think of ways to stop it being so very awkward between got me settled on the sofa "Listen to thanks for letting me stay here,I really appreciate it"

"Ellie it's no problem you're my friend its the least I can do,I know you would do the same for me"

"I would"

"And that's why you're my best friend"

"I'm so glad I met you"

"I'm too"He then blushed and scratch the back of his neck "About the kiss"

"I shouldn't have run out-"

"I shouldn't have been so forward and-"

"We both kissed each other it takes two to tango Ford"

"Uh..yeah.."

"Sorry I tend to ramble"

"It's ok.."

"Ford I really don't want things to be awkward between us,so can we just forget it ever happened"

"Of course-"

"No, that it wasn't nice,"I think instead what comes out is "Thanks, Ford"

"Well I should go to bed"

"Night Ford"

"Goodnight Ellie"

I can't believe I did couldn't I just tell him how much I like , I`m such an idiot when it comes to matters of the heart.I may have made things even more least I know that he is here for 's gonna be even harder now to hide my feelings that only started because of that stupid was I thinking "Takes two to tango".He probably thinks I`m all come rising to the surface when I look at him.I want to kiss with him.I will have to get my blushing under control or will just ruin our I had already done that gave me the worst feeling I had ever had.I was not gonna gamble on it again.I could never do that to ever


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The next morning I`m awoken by a tap on the shoulder,by Ford although he wasn't wearing his glasses which was extremely the time I didn't really have any logic.

"Uhm hi.."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? You invited me over and your Stanley aren't you?"

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"I'm Ellie,Eleanor smith from across the road"

"0h your that Ellie"

"What do mean by that?"

"Oh nothing"

"No what is it?

"You sure you want to know doll?"

"Tell me"

"OK..but don't get mad at him"

"What are you talking about its starting to scare me?"

"He told me you two were together"

"Uh just be clear we are not-"

"But you wanna be"

"No, I-

"Do you like Ford?"

"I do but not in the way that you are thinking"

"Would it be so terrible to admit it"

"No, it wouldn't,but there is nothing to admit"I sat up "I got to go talk to Ford,is he awake?"

I walk into his room for the very first time,there were many posters hung upon the was a mess kinda like Bono`s side of our room,he never ever cleaned up after git.

Ford had collapsed in a starfish position,his glasses were lopsided,as I approach him.I think about I`m going to say to him,some of it was quite my head I realised that I had been the one to deny any feeling towards him,so last night when I?.Oh no,we really did need to him didn't seem to work at first but then he finally started to open his eyes.

"Wha-Ellie Hi?"

"H-Hi"

"Ford I think we need to talk"

"A-about what?"

"Stan told me what you said"

"I`m gonna kill em"

"I`m not mad..."I breath "I`m gonna ask you this and whatever the answer is I will accept it,do you like me as more than a friend?"

He gulped,blushed and then turned to me "Yes"

"I can't believe this"

"Ellie!"

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean I spent all the time worrying about trying to hide my feelings and you had been going through the same thing"

"Wait you?"

"Yes.."I blush finally having all my feelings out in the open was a massive weight off my shoulders."I like you as more than a friend,so much more"

"You do?"

"Of course, I do,your sweet,kind,loyal and-"

Ford stopped me talking by slowly leaning down and kissing me,so soft and lovingly.I softly kissed back hugging into his back tightly.I was madly hoping Stan wouldn't walk in at this very tender moment.

"Ellie,will you be my girlfriend?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author note:Heys guys so you know Snogging is an English term for making out or kissing with going out means dating.

"Yes"

Blushing as I realise his hands upon my smiles so brightly,he slightly dipped my me passionately,his lips encased with tongues lightly brushing against each other,as hands grip onto me tighter,slightly digging in.

"Do you want some breakfast love birds?"Stan grumbled at both of us,smirking slightly.

I blush because of the very intimate moment Stan had just witnessed,Ford lifts his head finally realising his brother was standing agrees to the breakfast,safely I can say it was the most different breakfast,silence was the only thing that filled that gaze only being in my place,as I tasted the best bacon I had tasted a pretty amazing distraction.I could have really done without Stan walking in on me and ford snogging.

None of that mattered I had been able to stay close with ford and more shockingly gain him as my fact that I had a boyfriend was baffling,repeating over,over,over and over was starting to boil up,I would have to forget it.I cared to much about ford to let my current fear running our grasped my hand as I get up to got home.

"I have to go home now..thanks for breakfast"

Stan mumbles a brief "Its ok.."

"At least let me walk you over"

"Well alright"

I smile as ford follows me like a love sick puppy across the street,we find my brother leaping around the kitchen.

"Hi..Bono"

"Hello my lovely sister"

Ford and I stare at each other than at Bono,my brother was usually grumpy so to see him like this was a very rare was nothing we could say or do to get him to pay attention to us,his joyous singing is all we could here until we only place that we both felt natural was the library,so we hung out there for the rest of the day.

* * *

Well,now everyone at school knows who I am name,I`m now that one girl that's dating one of the pines it has not been a good wants to know details or stories and I have if I did I wouldn't tell those jerks.

The speed at which out relationship got round the school was actually impressive,within a day pretty much half the area couldn't walk home together without people wolf-whistling.I never thought that some low-level students on the popularity scale would get so much most probably the fact ford was one of an as nobody ever even knew I was one that they frankly cared.I could not wait for this to blow over.

"That's the fourth time today,you would think that people would have forgotten about this by now"

"I know but they will move onto something else soon"

"Its just I`m used to that kind of attention,everyone wants to know about my personal life and us,ok mostly us"

"You didn't tell them anything did you?"

"Ford,I`m no idiot I haven't said a word to them I know how rumours spread"

"Stan just can't keep his mouth shut"

"Neither can Bono..but their family what are you gonna do?"

Ford laughs,I stop suddenly seeing the Alice in wonderland within the window it had gone up in price,there was no way I could ever afford it.

"Ellie?"

"Oh sorry I just got distracted"

"By what?"

"That book..."

"Alice in wonderland?"

"It's my favourite book,my grandmother used to read it to me every night"

"The one on your mum's side right?"

"Yes,so you do listen to me"

He plays punches my shoulder "Hey,I do listen to you"

"I know,that why I lo-like you very much"

"Well,I Like you very much too"

We laugh off the fact,I almost told Ford,who I had been going out with for two months that I love him.I did but it just felt too early to admit that to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-"You're pregnant?"

Opening the bathroom door,I find my brother's girlfriend sat on the toilet holding a positive pregnancy test.

"Sandra? are you?"

"Yes.."She sobs

I hug her out of sympathy "Oh darling,its ok,its gonna be ok.."completely becoming my mother in that very was a sweet girl,very naive has blonde hair,blue eyes the typical seventeen year old she had gone and gotten pregnant by my such an idiot,but he would have to deal with this,I would make him.

It was a full two hours before the sobbing relents and she is able to speak again.

"You have to tell him?"

"I can't-"

"You have to,he needs to know he is a father"

"What if he b-breaks up with me-?"

"He won't,I`ll make sure of that,he may not be perfect but he will be there for you,he loves you so much, Sandra-"

"He does?"

"You're all he talks about,he was leaping around the kitchen first time you kissed him if that's not love-"

"Your right,I have to tell him"

Before I can stop her she runs downstairs telling him about the pregnancy in front of my the yelling started,sensing that it would be a very long night.I run over to ford who was sat out on the pavement,he sees my tears and hugs me.

"Ellie? what's wrong?"

"Sandra pregnant"

"Who?"

"Bonos girlfriend"

"Oh.."

"Yes,my brothers gonna be a father"

"That's not good?"

"I love em but he is not mature enough for this-"

"Nobody would be-"

"But it is happening-I will probably have to go back home"

"You don't know that for sure"

"By the way, they were yelling,it means I`m going home"

"You don't know that yet?"

"We have very little money and caring for a baby takes a lot of-"

"Why would they take you with them?it's your brother's problem"

"He would stay here,I would go back with them since I`m not old enough to look after myself"

"Ellie your just guessing-"

"What if?"

"What if? what if?"he hugs me "Just wait and see what's gonna happen"

I snuggle into him,so comfortable and freaking out less."I love you"

A few silent moments pass until I realise what I had just said,my hand covers my desperately that he hadn't heard it,my heart was beating fast as all my blood runs to my cheeks.

"What did you just say?"

"Sorry if I said it too quickly.I know we weren't gonna say it but-"

He places his hand on my lips "I love you too"


	8. Chapter 8-A few Birthdays

Chapter 8-A few birthdays 

The pregnancy has seemed to pass ever so yesterday it seems that I was finding out about the I`m part in a hospital awaiting the birth of my nieces or has been such a very long night for poor Sandra seeing her early was painful,it was painful I wanted to end it for her that she was my sister,sister in law that did not have been so very kind to me since the day we met,she's like a sister to see her in pain was so I hope it will be over soon,poor Sandra has been through a forty-five hour labour.

Bono has been by her side the whole time today and from the day he found out.I never thought he wouldn't be ready for this but it seems he is gonna be the only thing that distracts me is the fact that I hate hospitals they just scare me,so to be in one for forty-five hours is a is everything,although I do have my eyes firmly shut pretending to be tapped me.

"Sorry did I fall asleep-"

"A little bit,oh happy birthday"

"Thanks, sweetie"

"I have something for you.."

"You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to-"

I watch as he pulls out an original hardback copy of Alice in wonderland with illustrations and signed by the author.

"How did you?"

"The owner owed me a favour"

"Oh,I love you"

"Happy birthday Ellie"

I kiss him passionately,luckily my parents were never really could stay awake past twelve from the night Bono and I were born they stayed up for two days staring at us,they loved us so much, of course, they still were now half twelve at night,our and I used to stay up together waiting for our birthday,it was our secret tradition,this was the only year we hadn't done it.I forgave him it could be his baby's birthday,what an amazing thing it could hear a scream from the delivery room

"Sandra?"I yell getting up

"Ellie you can't stop it,the baby's got to come out"

"But she's in pain-"

"Only Bonos allowed in there-"

He is stopped by the cry of an infant my niece had finally been born and Sandra was out of parents awake seeing Ford holding my wait as we heard another.

"Twins?"

"Twins!"I exclaim

We waited patiently so unsure of what was to happen next,I hugged into Ford as I hoped everything was really no assurance everything was ok,until Bono came out waving the rest of us into the hospital followed me in sneaking past the nurse who said it was relatives had done so well,she looked exhausted and significantly more mature holding two kisses her softly as he sits down in the chair alongside parents approach with caution,my mother knowing that a few steps could wake the sleeping lifts both of his children of his wife giving her a chance to rest after the long all smile at the new bundles.

"Meet your niece Francesca..and your nephew Freddie"Bono hands me his two children,as I look down at two tiny sleeping hair exactly like Sandras,brown hair much unlike Bonos and our black there eyes much like Bonos beautiful blue were truly amazing,more than anything I had ever seen that were half of our family and Sandra' was something I would never get used to,how amazing the two creatures were.

"Happy Birthday little ones"

* * *

We leave Bono and Sandra to rest,driving back to the house promising to come back the next day when the doctors dismissed them both and the smiled at me as I left the car

"Happy birthday again Ellie"

"Thank you Ford..you wouldn't want to come upstairs would you?"

"I would love that"

He locks the car as we make our way upstairs,falling onto the bed and beginning to make out.I raise my head from his neck as he grips onto my waist looking at him seriously "I`m ready"

"You sure?" He said softly as he stared her down making sure I was fully consensual "cause I don't want you to regret this"

"I wouldn't ever regret this with you..I-I Love you,I want it to be you more than anything"

"I love you too Ellie," he said as he peered down at me, are gaze meeting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Morning after

Warning this has a lot of mature only read if you are eighteen or have been warned.

Awaking I realised what had happened last night,I was no longer a virgin.I had lost it to Ford,the most wonderful was holding onto my waist from last night,it was euphoric,marvellous,loving and gentle.I couldn't have wished for anyone better,he softly pulls me closer to me.

"Good morning"

"Morning ford"

"Last night was..."

"Incredible"

Ford smiled at me,holding me even seemed as if he wasn't sure if it happened last currently still naked so that I was sure it happened."We should get changed before my parents wake up"

"Or maybe we could-"

"Ford!"

"Please ellie?"

"Well ok,but we have to be quick"

He nods and gets on top of time was a lot more real,I could feel as euphoric as when I remembered it,we both hadn't had much sleep the first time so that might explain we managed to find some spare protection in the bathroom,it seems that Bono and Sandra hadn't stopped when she became the fact I had decided to start taking the birth control pill to stop my period.

Ever so often Ford looked down at me making sure I was ok,soon he collapses on top of breathing was fast and raspy.

"You ok Ellie?"

"Don't worry,it was really good"

He whispers "I love you" cursing my cheek,kissing my lips lovingly until we hear my parents footsteps and frantically get dressed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-College prospects

Ford was called to the office earlier with his parents,sure Stan had been in trouble before but never Ford.I don't get to see him until after school,he smiled at me larger than he ever had before.

"What happened,?you got called into the office and then I didn't see you?"

"The admissions board from West Coast Tech is coming to see my science fair experiment"

"Well that's brilliant its one of the best schools in the country"I hugged him tightly secretly sad that he might be going halfway across the country

"This school has cutting edge programs and multi-dimensional paradigm theory"

"That's what you have always wanted but I will miss you if you go"

"You'll be able to visit me"

"I know but its such a long way Ford"

"I haven't got in yet"

"You will,I know you will you're a genius"

He didn't say anything just hugged and hugged until it was time for dinner which I hastily went in for.I didn't want him to see me cry.

* * *

I get in the door and fall onto the front step crying loudly,my mum sees me and hugs me immediately.I tell her everything,through many sobs that made my father,my brother and Sandra leave rather did not do well with emotion.

"Its gonna be ok ellie,things always work out"She then pulled a package out from seemingly nowhere "A package came for you,you open it while I make you some spaghetti bolognese"

"Thanks, mum"

"Love you sweetheart"

I stare down at the package it was from the university of London,I had applied for months has a brilliant midwifery life enter the world is just what I feel I was built to is fine for now,but becoming a midwife would be my dream come mother was a midwife before she had charlie,me and so was my grandmother,so it is not like it's not in my blood.

"I got accepted"I yell running into the kitchen

"What?"

"I got accepted,mum"

"Oh my lord that's brilliant well done Ellie"

We dance around the kitchen,jumping and hugging.I never thought this would happen,I was too excited until I read down "I have to leave in two weeks"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Two weeks

"Two weeks?"Mum exclaims in shock "That's not enough time,there's packing,tickets and its such a long way we don't really have the money-"

"Its a scholarship"

"But it's still not enough time"

"Mum,its one of the best course and granites me experience in the London general hospital within my second year it would be the best opportunity for me"

"Ellie just please think about it for a second"

"It's my dream there's nothing to think about"

"What about Bono, me,your father-"

"I promise I will telephone every day and I`m sure if I ask nice Charlie will let me stay with him if that's what you're worried about"

"Ellie we only just got here"

"Mum,you always said that you wanted what's the best for me and this is what's best"

She looked at me and sat down "I do"

"Then please you have to let me do this"

"Ok,darling I`ll let you go,only because I love you so much"

"Mum,thank you so much,You don't know how much this means to me"

"Yes, I do honey.."

"What about dad?"

"I`ll deal with you father,you better ring charlie and ask him if you can stay with him for a while"

"I love you, mum"

I get on the phone to charlie,it rings for a few seconds until he picks up."Hello.."

"Ellie!"He yells down the phone

"Hi aunt Ellie"

"Hi Ellie"

"HI charlie,Alana and Emily"

"How are you?"

"I'm amazing,I got accepted into the course"

"Well done.."

"Oh that's great news Ellie"

"It's not far from your house so I was thinking maybe I could come stay with you,I`ll pay rent-"

"Of course, you can stay with us,we`d love that"

"You're always welcome here darling"

"Thank you so much"

"So when is it?"

"Well my flight arrives at eight o'clock in the morning on the twenty-first,that's two weeks from now"

"I think we should be able to sort that out-"

"My uncle could pick her up from the airport"

"Yeah and we have that spare room if we shift some of the rubbish"

"It will be fine Ellie-"

"Well be happy to have you"

"Thank you so much"

We have a long conversation about the last few months and I accidentally ranted about Ford's college give me lots of advice but then the question "Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't"

"Ellie honey,you have to tell him"

"I know I know,I just don't know how?"

"That's a hard one,but listen to me if he really loves you he will accept it like you did for him"

"You're right, I have to tell him"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Telling Ford

Hesitancy I step towards the pines front door,knocking it I realise what I was minute it opens I see Stan burst through the door yelling "Fine. I can make it on my own! I don't need you! I don't need anyone! I'll make millions and you'll _rue_ the day you turned your back on me!"He gets into his car and drove away.

This did not seem like the right time to drop a bombshell on Ford,but I would have to find out what was going on.I really just didn't know what was going on? what would make their father talk that much?

A few days passed before Ford would speak to anyone or come out of his mother told me what Stan had done,I was mad beyond I understood why Ford was so angry,if someone had messed with my chances of getting my dream then I would have punched them.I walk over to try and cheer him up,his mum lets me up.

"Hi.."

No réponse was heard just a series of mumbles

"Your mum lets me up,she also told me what happened? we don't have to talk about it..you just need to get out of this room"

He mumbles again,faces deep within his pillow.I try to lift him "Come on Ford please take a walk with me..".This repeats for an hour until I manage to get him out of his room and take a walk on the beach with rest at the rickety old swing set,looking out into the sun.I can't imagine how I`m going to tell him it would crush him to tell him right reached for my hand gripped it tighter than any had ever done before.

* * *

Ford was on a low he had been for the last week and a half.I really couldn't bring him any I hadn't told him,in-between packing I would go over and comfort it really seemed like he was getting better,he had got up and came over to the door in a tuxedo.I step out.

"What are you doing Ford?"

"I wanted to thank you for comforting me over the last few days-"

"Its ok"

"No,it's not I really wanna thank you"

"I wanted to make you feel better-"

"Ellie let him talk"Sandra yelled out the window

"Sorry about her"

"Its fine,Ellie I want to thank you,by making dinner for you"

"Well I accept"

"That's brilliant news,I`ll be back around six"

"Ok see you then"

He kisses me more passionately,drawing me in I thought I could stay there he pulled away and disappeared into his smiles at me.I continue to pack up my room into boxes until my side of the room is bare.I look at it kinda sad.I can't believe that I hadn't told him would be the night that I told him

* * *

Six o'clock came and sure enough Ford was at the had decided to dress me,I was shoved into a dress that was so tight I couldn't really breath I actually had cleavage which I in my normal clothes would never have seen the light of day.I was wearing black heels that boosted my height by quite a lot,I was currently seven inches above my regular height.

"wow, you look.."

"I knew it was too much"

"Ellie,it's really nice,I like it"

"I don't think it's really my style, though"

"I think it should be"

"Ok you try standing in these then you'll understand why this is only happening for one night"

He laughed "Come on let's go"

We went over to his house,

"aren't your parents home?"

"No, they went to see my grandpa"

"Oh, is he ok?"

"Yeah he should be fine,just gets a little lonely"

"So where's this dinner?,I`m starving"

"Right here"

He places a plate of spaghetti in front of me "It looks delicious"

"Thanks,but you don't have to be nice I know I`m not the best cook"

"I`m being serious"

He just laughs it off,sitting down.

Halfway through the meal,I hear the folk fall onto the floor.

"Are you ok Ford?"

I look down to see Ford holding a box and on one knee "Eleanor Ginerva Cynthia Smith,will you marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-The Fighting

I`m frozen,did that really just happen?.Did ford just really propose to words didn't seem to form earlier in the week,but now it's coming up like word vomit.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing?,I`m Proposing"

"We have only been going out for a year"

"That's a long time"

"Not to me"

"Do not love me?"

"You know I do don't make it about that"

"Sorry I just expected a yes"

"I would have said yes if it weren't for-"

"For?"

"You know that university that I applied for a long while ago"

"The one in London?"

"Yes,I got accepted"

"Oh,that's brilliant"

"I have to leave on Sunday"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me, Ellie? What were you gonna do leave and hope I wouldn't notice"

"I`m sorry,I tried to tell you-"

"Oh,you tried? well that's good enough isn't it?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that,I really did try to tell you ford"

"Well this was a great way to tell me,deny my proposal then spring this upon me"

"Well,like you sprung a proposal on me"

"That is not the same lied to me?"

"Stanford,it is the same thing you didn't tell me"

"That's the point proposals are meant to be a surprise"

"There're no rules to proposals,this is your problem you have to control everything"

"oh,and what about you with the whole world is against act"

"I do not have an act-"

"The whole world hates me..ah I`m Ellie"

"Well,six fingers have fun sleeping alone,I thought this would actually be a nice night,clearly, I was wrong to come find me when you ready to be an adult"

"Well, a few nights ago you clearly weren't adjusting to sleeping with me-"

"What did you just say to me?"I grab my coat and get close to his face "well if that's how you see me,then I really have nothing else to stay for"

I was so angry,I just stormed out not giving him a chance to answer.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-The flight

It's been four days since the hasn't talked to me since,well today I'm leaving so it doesn't even matter.I won't have to see him across the way be honest, I`m gonna miss him so much,I just can't forget him I`m still in love with I will never get an opportunity like this again,I have to take matter how much I will miss my family and the bag into the back of the taxi, as my mum attack me into a hug.

"Have you got everything?"

"Yes mum..I have checked it over fourteen times"

"Oh darling,I`m gonna miss you so much,I love you"

"I love you too mum and I`m gonna miss you"

"Ring us every day"My father chimes in joining the hug

"You know I will or Charlie will make me"

"See you soon nerd,"Bono says

"Bono,you got to be so horrible for-"

"Oh, Sandra Ellie has said worse to him"Mum chimes in explaining to Sandra who didn't have any siblings.

"See you soon you idiot"giving him Bono an award sibling hug after getting my mum to stop hugging me

"See"

I see the time "I better get going or I'm gonna miss my flight"

"Alright darling be safe,ring me as soon as you land"

"I will mum but I really got to go"

I get into the taxi,as a chorus of goodbyes waves me out of Glass Shard Beach.A place that I was not that fond of when we first came,now I was sad to much had happened in the last year that we had been there,Bono had made people andI had had a relationship with an amazing over all these things distracts me from the fact that Stanford Pines was standing on the plane platform in front of me.

"Ford! what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say goodbye before you left and do this"

I don't get a chance to say anything before he kissed me very hands wrap around my waist,as I melt into his arms like I always pulls away.

"I`m sorry"

"I`m sorry too"

"I couldn't stand the thought of letting you leave with you being mad at me"

"I`m so glad you came"

"I'm gonna miss you so much"

"You know I have to go"

"I know,I know but I`m gonna miss you"

"I`m gonna miss you too"

"Flight 53 to London boarding"A voice shouted through the intercom

"I've got to go,"I say pulling away from ford

"I don't want you too"

"Ford? please don't make this harder than it has to be"I say lifting my bag

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye"

Our lips meeting one last time before I disappear into the gate into the unknown future .


End file.
